nandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimi Aiko
Yoshimi Aiko is the main character of Music♪ Precure!. A strong and straightforward 14 years old girl. A super energetic girl who already become Melody's friend since elementary, together with Melody and Tomoko, she's already be a 'super-perfect' girl, really straightforward in everything, especially match, eager to makes people laugh due to her ability of making jokes, she's the Captain of Basketball Club in the school, which makes her really strong at heart and never waver. Aiko's Alter Ego is "Cure Forte" , her form change is "Burning Beat" , and her power up mode is "Rainbow Cure Forte" . Appearance As''' Aiko', her eyes is light orange and her hair is short spiky-like dark red with a circle pin in her head, wears a red t-shirt with light orange vest and brown short jeans, also white socks and brown shoes. As '''Cure Forte', her eyes changed from light orange to fire red, her hair also changed from dark red to orange with a circle jewels with wings on her head, she wears circle-shaped earrings. Her main outfits consist of white semi-puffy sleeves with red linings, while her clothes consist a white vest with orange lining with ruffles in the bottom and red collar, on her chest lie a light orange heart brooch with wings and ribbons, she wears light orange skirt with ruffles under, and she wears red underpants under the skirt. She has orange long arm warmers with white linings that past her elbow, also she has a short orange boots with white linings and scarlet socks, and she has a little pair of wings on her back. She armed with Musical Wings Bracelet in her left arm and her Love-Dove Miracle hangs on her left hip. Personality Really straightforward and strict, but kind at heart, excel at both studies and sports, cool appearance makes her confidence for go through the day, Melody and Tomoko always rely to her whenever there's a problem even both of them can't pass through, really reliable, makes the day really lively, she's a popular in class because of her jokes that can make others laugh very loudly. Just act usual way with music, but have real hobby in gardening and flowers. History Relationships Cure Forte "The Beat of Burning Light! Cure Forte!" 燃える光のビート！キュアフォルテ！ Moeru Hikari no Bīto! Kyua Forute! Burning Beat "The Scales of Destined Flame! Burning Beat!" 宿命の炎の鱗！バーニングビート！ Shukumei no Honō no Uroko! Bāningu Bīto! Rainbow Cure Forte "The Fire that Lighten Up the Land! Rainbow Cure Forte!" 土地を明るく火！レインボーキュアフォルテ！ Tochi o akaruku Hi! Reinbō Kyua Forute! Attacks Sub Attacks *Forte Rising Fire Cure Forte charges fire in her palm and creates a firewall surrounding her and widening to the enemies. *Forte Needle Punch Cure Forte clap her hands and creates fire to her palms and she punch the enemies with her firing arms. *Forte Flaming Shower Cure Forte summons five stream of fire and combine in her palms, then, she charges and throw the flames. *Beat Flame Shoot Cure Forte put her arms to her chest and she take fire from her brooch and shoot it to the enemies. *Dancing Forte Aegis Cure Forte creates fire circle and widening to little firewall that reflect any attacks. Finisher Attacks Solo *'Burning Forte Shoot' - solo finisher attack with hands *'Flower Sunny Shoot' - solo finisher attack with Love-Dove Musical Fantasy *'Beat Divertimento' - solo finisher attack in her Burning Beat mode *'Rainbow Forte Shower' - solo finisher attack in her Rainbow Cure Forte mode Group *'Magical Heart Vibration Sparkling' - her aid to upgraded version of Magical Heart Vibration *'Bursting Vibration!' - her aid to the ultimate version of Magical Heart Vibration with others *'Holy Wings Symphony' - group attack of the four Cures in Rainbow mode Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Characters